


An Appreciative Eye

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 'sleepy sex' my arse, Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: MacCready likes to touch.Kinktober 2017 Day One: size difference/kink, sleepy sex, body worship





	An Appreciative Eye

Mac found Nora curled up in bed already when he got off his guard shift.

 _Curled_ was operative. She seemed to have wrapped herself around the sheets, tucking them between her legs. The weather recently had been mild, and so she’d gone to sleep in an old white t-shirt and faded underwear. The hemline elastic had gone a while back, and the t-shirt had a few holes, but she made them work. His eyes fell on her ass without a second thought, and he watched her shift around in her sleep, long legs stretched out across the covers. Her t-shirt had hiked up to bare her belly and the myriad of soft brown stretch marks that webbed across her skin.

It took him a few moments to realise the bedroom door was still open, and he closed it behind him. His coat and shoes were already tucked away in the cupboard by the front door, and so he unbuttoned his gunner shirt and folded it neatly, setting it down on the nearby chair. He used to leave his clothes thrown across the room, and Nora, in true motherly fashion, had made it clear that she didn’t appreciate it. Which was why he made sure to fold his pants too, once he’d taken them off. That left him his tee and boxers, and he lay down next to Nora, leaning over. His hand ran down her arm, fingers gently stroking her soft skin. They slipped off by her elbow and touched her hip. A palm grasped her thigh, and curved around to her ass.

He couldn’t help giving it a squeeze.

There were a lot of things he enjoyed about Nora Pendleton. The sight of her half-dressed, fully dressed, or completely naked were among them. He let his hand sweep down her leg once more, groping her thigh and feeling the muscle tense just a little.

“No wonder I call you knockout,” he teased softly. He doubted she could hear him, but still.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, and a gentle moan filled the air. He did it again, lips running gently over the dark column of flesh. Mac slipped an arm around her, and let his fingers stroke her belly, tracing the stretch marks, as another grasped handfuls of her ass.

It didn’t take long for Nora to stir. Heck, it only took a few moments for her to grind her ass back into the touch, and he rewarded her with a couple more squeezes before her eyes cracked open.

“Hey Mac,” she mumbled. He kissed her neck, and listened to the soft gasp she let out.

“Hey knockout,” he murmured, squeezing her thigh. “Sleepy?”

“A little,” his hand slipped below the fabric of her underwear and grasped a bare cheek, “not… _anymore._ ”

“Yeah?”  

“You’re a jerk,” she whined, rolling her hips against his touch. He chuckled into her ear, letting the hand on her belly slide upwards and drag the white t-shirt with it.

“You like it.”

He cupped her breast, and Nora’s moan was stifled by her teeth digging into her lip.

“Can I pull your panties off?” he asked, and nipped her neck. His finger and thumb teased her nipple.

“Yes,” she replied, the tiniest hitch in her breath. The t-shirt was hovering by her collarbones now.

“Take your shirt off,” he said, tugging her underwear down just far enough to expose her slit. He raised his other hand to grasp her breast and as Nora worked her shirt over her head, he let his fingers play with the erect, sensitive little nubs until her hips were rolling and squirming without prompt. Her long legs slid out from the covers, and Mac gazed at them in admiration.

“You’re- _mmm_ \- overdressed,” she teased, bare ass grinding against his clothed erection. MacCready moaned, kissing her neck again.

“Turn around,” he whispered, and wriggled out of his boxers as Nora face him, the woman kicking off her underwear as she did so. Mac leaned in and kissed her, his cock pressed against her mound. His hands found her waist, but he surprised his lover by rolling onto his back, guiding her atop him.

“You woke me up,” she protested with a small smile. Her generous thighs spread either side of his waist, and he watched her align herself with the tip of his cock, running it through her folds with a few gentle rolls.

“Can’t resist seein’ you ride me, beautiful,” he apologised, and Nora pulled his t-shirt off and kissed him. She let her hips drop, and a jolt ran through him as her wet heat clamped around him from tip to base. Nora whimpered, her hands bracing against his belly. MacCready drank the sight in as she paused for a few moments to adjust. Nora only had an inch in height on him, but the rest of her was built different to a wasteland girl.  She was softer, gentler. Holding her meant holding flesh instead of taut muscle, and while Mac liked a girl who could kick his ass…

Well, he liked Nora the way she was.

Mac pulled her down for a kiss as his hips pushed upwards, and Nora’s moan buzzed against his lips as his cock stroked her slowly. Her hands tangled into his hair, and her body rolled into his. She nibbled his lower lip when he gasped and he tugged his mouth away, nudging her jaw up to kiss her neck. He let his hands grasp her breasts, thumbs stroking her nipples. Nora’s palms skimmed over his shoulders, gripping tightly as he let the pace stay slow and languid just a little longer. It was killing him, sure, but as he teased and tugged the sensitive flesh, he was enjoying the way it made her whine.

“Mac,” she panted, and he relented, grasping a handful of her ass. He let his strokes deepen, guiding Nora back until she was sitting in his lap once more. Her long legs unfurled, feet pressing against the mattress. Her arms slid back, hands gripping hold of the covers, and she used that as leverage, rolling into his strokes.

“I ever tell you just how pretty you look like that, Nor?” he breathed, leaning back on his elbows to watch her body rock into his.

“Romantic,” she teased softly, and he laughed, biting his lip as her high keen filled the air.

“That’s me,” he agreed breathlessly, reaching a hand out to stroke up her shin, grasping her knee. “Oh _god_ , I love your body.”

She laughed, gentle and delighted, and smiled. MacCready felt lightning rush down his spine at the way her lips curved.

“I need to tell you that more often,” he mused, breath catching. Nora bit her lip, her eyes skimming hurriedly over the pillow next to him, and MacCready sat up, his body pushing hers into the bed below them. Nora gasped, her beautiful eyes widening, as he gripped her thighs and held them open.

“Bobby,” she panted, and he moaned at the pet name.

“You’re f-freaking beautiful, sweetheart,” he told her breathlessly, and kissed her deeply. Nora wrapped her arms around him but he linked his hands with hers and pinned them above her head, his hips driving hard and fast between hers. She arched, legs opening wide to let him in deeper. She was flexing her inner muscles, massaging his cock each time he filled her, and he could hear his heart pounding as he fucked her. A slight sheen covered her skin, a hot flush darkening her body. He watched her head toss, lips parting as she sucked in air.

“ _Abhika_ ,” she gasped, and the endearment was familiar, but it still flooded his stomach with butterflies and made him smile. He ran his hand down her arm, skimming her breast. Nora ground herself against him, fingertips stroking over his arm. He let his own fingers tease her belly, and then slide over her mound and rub her clit. A loud cry filled the room. Nora’s brows drew together, lips parting widely.

“You see that?” he panted. “T-the way you move when I do that?”

“Fuck!”

He could feel her tightening around him, hips grinding against his. His head buried in her neck, and he pressed the heel of his left hand against her mound and pushed. Nora devolved into a litany of curses, and her legs shook.

“Good?” he asked.

“Mac!”

He watched her arch, and the noise of him fucking her got _louder_ , wetter as she clenched tight and shivered. Her hand gripped the covers, and MacCready didn’t stop, chasing his own end now as he watched the woman come undone underneath him. It was a spectacle that he craved the sight of, and made him throb.

Nora was shifting and whimpering as his cock stroked her, body thrumming as she came down from her orgasm. He leaned down to suck on a nipple and savoured the whine of pleasured protest that she gave him.

“Jerk!” she gasped, but she made no move to push him away and MacCready grinned, his fingers still stroking her clit. He could feel the pressure starting to build in his cock and left her nub, sticking two fingers into his mouth and coating them in saliva. Nora had barely registered that his touch was gone when it returned, slick and running teasing fingertips over the sensitive bud. Whatever she called him in her mother tongue, he doubted it was a sweet nothing. Grinning, watching Nora writhe beneath him, he came, relief flooding his body as his cock twitched and spurted inside her.

He slumped against her, and Nora watched him, her eyes glittering in the light. MacCready ran a hand over her body, gripping her thigh and squeezing.

“You’re so f-freakin’ beautiful, boss,” he sighed. Nora smiled, and MacCready _had_ to lean down and kiss her.

“You’re pretty too,” she told him breathlessly. He grinned, kissing her again.


End file.
